1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays, gaming devices including displays and methods where a video display is provided. More particularly it relates to such displays and methods where the display has an interior opening to provide for the operation of a mechanical device or for viewing of another display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming machines have been developed having various features to capture and maintain player interest. Some features are directed to increasing or providing the player with the opportunity to win larger sums of money. For example, gaming machines may include second chance games that provide a player with additional opportunities to obtain a winning outcome. Alternatively, gaming machines may be tied into progressive gaming systems that award large progressive jackpots.
In addition to providing players with more opportunities to obtain a winning outcome or win a large sum of money, gaming machines have increased the number of features and grown in sophistication in order to increase player participation or interest in a game. For example, the mechanical reels of traditional gaming machines have been replaced with video depictions of spinning reels. These video gaming machines provide a richer gaming experience for players by including graphics or animation as part of the game. However, overly complex video displays on a gaming machine may turn off player participation because players become frustrated with the game or are unwilling to learn or decipher all the information provided on the video display. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for slot machines variants that provide a player with enhanced excitement without departing from the original slot machine gaming concept.
In relation to gaming device displays it has been known to provide video displays of game related content. Initially these displays were CRT displays; however modernly such displays are LCD displays. These displays are controlled by one or game controller(s) to display, for example, video representations of spinning reels to produce a game outcome or a bonus feature such as a game or task to be provided by a player to produce a bonus outcome.
It has been known to provide openings in a LCD display to, for example, expose another display such as a display of game reels. For example, an LCD may be placed over a secondary display for the game electro-mechanical reels. Where the LCD is a backlit LCD, via an edge lighting process, this has been done by removing portions of various substrates to create one or more openings to expose the reels such as portions of the backlight and light guide plate such that the LCD for those portions can be transparent. However, since other portions of the LCD remain intact such as polarizers, color filters, and the LCD panel, the view through the opening is cloudy, particularly when viewed at an angle to the display. This inability to provide for a clear view of the underlying display has detracted from the use of such arrangements.
As a further drawback of the prior art, cutting a whole or opening in the interior of an LCD to accommodate, for example, a mechanical pass through such as a drive shaft or for clear viewing of a second, underlying display, cannot be done without damaging the LCD.
There is a need for a video display which can overcome the drawbacks noted above.